Letters
by Lizard but Wizard
Summary: Tsuna finds some old letters. /HurtComfort thing/Fanfic prompt


As usual, I don't own KHR.

Just wanted to make a feelsy fanfic. Eh. Enjoy!

* * *

As Tsuna came home after a tiring day of bombs and flying babies, he wondered distinctly about his chaotic life so far. After breaking Reborn's curse and getting use to the everyday lifestyle, he could say things are going easy now. Of course, he still rejects that idea of being a mafia boss, much more, Vongola Neo Primo, but he doesn't want to change the way things are going on now.

"Tsu-kun, the kids and I are getting some groceries," Nana smiled, holding both I-Pin and Lambo with both hands. Lambo laughed triumphantly, yelling he's going to eat all the food while I-Pin chided him. "Do you want to come along, too?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay home today, Mom," Tsuna replied. He started to make his way upstairs as his mom walked out the front door. "See you later mom!"

"I'll be back soon, Tsu-kun!" And with that, Tsuna's mom left the house. With the kids gone, Tsuna felt himself ease into his bedroom. He can finally get some homework done.

Although, as soon as he entered, he found his room a mess as usual. 'Ah, Lambo was playing in my room again!' He thought, frowning as he tried to carefully walk around the disaster. However, as soon as he tried to walk around Lambo's bright pink grenades, his foot pushed against a hidden box underneath his bed, causing him to fall down.

"Ow! What the-" Tsuna momentarily scowled at his clumsy self, before turning around to pout at the box. "What's a box doing underneath my bed?" He picked it up, slowly observing the simple box.

Overtaken by his own curiosity, he opened the package and found letters. Suddenly, it came back to him. He meant to throw these away a long time ago, but never got the nerve of it. It was too much of an emotional pull for him, so he hid it underneath his bed, hopeful that one day he'll be strong enough to forget it and throw it out. The letters he wrote when he was a small child. The letters…

...to his dad.

He tenderly picked one up and started scanning the sloppy writing of his past self, wishing and praying his father would come back and visit again. Just to see him one more time, so he can have his family back together again. His eyes started to prickle, as he passed by more and more letters. He finally spotted one that was dated just a couple years ago; his last letter he wrote for his dad.

Like usual, he talked about his day of being bullied, and that if his father was there, he wouldn't be so scared of them. Then it went on about how he sometimes sees his mom crying to herself, and that he wondered where his father worked. Of course now, Tsuna understood everything. Why Iemitsu almost never came back home, and what his true occupation was.

But it didn't stop the ache in his heart as his memories were revived. The memories of crying himself to sleep because of how much he wished his father was around, or when the bullies told him his father left him because he was no-good. He struggles through those times, believing that it was his fault his mother's tears were caused by his own uselessness. That, if he wasn't so pathetic, his father would stick around more often, thus making Nana happier. He wanted a normal family, something like that so everyone could be happy and, well, normal.

However, that dream seemed to drift farther away as soon as Reborn came into his life. In honesty, he doesn't mind. He's happy that Reborn is involved in his life. Someone who could support as easily as drive him insane. Because of him, he made friends and accomplished things he never thought he'd do. All because of Reborn. And now, after looking through all these letters, he realizes that maybe a father isn't someone who you are connected to by blood, but by experience. By support. By caring. Something Reborn seems to give, despite it being strange and out of place sometimes (I mean, seriously! Who electrocutes someone just to wake them up?!).

Tsuna slowly nods to himself, smiling as he rubbed his tears away. Yeah, Reborn may be one hell of a home tutor, but he's the best damn father figure he's ever had.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what are you smiling about?"

Tsuna braced himself as he spotted Reborn standing near the doorway, "Well, these letters…"


End file.
